Of Ashes & Fire: An Age of Conquest
by Seraphius
Summary: For countless millennia, the Great Houses of Westeros mold the land with relentless bloodlust and savagery. From the freezing tundras of the North to the scorching deserts of Dorne, war was ever present. But with the coming of Aegon the Conqueror, the Western world faces unprecedented change. However, the Dragons aren't the only inheritors of fire to rise from the ashes of old...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from the GoT/ASoIaF series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

_For thousands of years, Westeros has been the focus of some of the world's greatest and most tragic occurrences. From the Dawn Age to the Age of Heroes, the First Men rooted themselves into the continent and claimed it as their own. From the rise of feudalism to the Coming of the Andals, kingdoms rose and fell throughout the pages of history but only Seven rose from the chaos of endless war and strife, each ruled by a Great Houses: House Stark of the North, House Lannister of the Westerlands, House Arryn of the Vale, House Gardener of the Reach, House Durrandon of the Stormlands, House Hoare of the Iron Islands and Riverlands, and House Martell of Dorne._

_For many years, these kingdoms were in a constant state of bloodshed. Never once was there a time when one of the Seven Kingdoms was at war with another. But this turbulence would eventually come to an end at the arrival of Aegon the Conqueror. Many maesters speak of House Targaryen's ascension to dominance. But they often disregard the Houses that rose to prominence along with the Dragons. The three Valyrian Houses Velaryon of Driftmark, Celtigar of Claw Isle, and Qoherys of Harrenhal became core subordinates to the Conqueror's cause. Even House Tyrell of the Reach and House Tully of the Riverlands rose in status. Aegon's closest friend and rumored half-brother Orys brought House Baratheon to existence to rule the Stormlands. But among Aegon's followers, no one contributed to his Conquest more than the daunting Alden Kardenal. Not much was known of his origins, but it was said that he was a orphaned native of Westeros who was taken by slavers from the Free Cities before he won his freedom._

_The finest in his time, Lord Alden Kardenal was a formidable military commander, who won almost every battle he has fought with his crowning merit during the Field of Fire. While many would deride Alden and his descendants for being an upstart family of lowborn commoners, those who had decent sense knew that House Kardenal of Dawnspire has proven more than worthy to be a Great House. From Aegon's Conquest to the War of the Eight Kings, House Kardenal gradually rose from humble beginnings to the pinnacle of prominence in the Western world._

_~ Grand Maester Nikolas_

* * *

**7 B.C**

**_The Disputed Lands..._**

**_Aegon POV_**

It was only a year prior that his father, the late Lord of Dragonstone Aerion Targaryen, has passed away from a chronic illness. At the age of 20, Aegon Targaryen took his father's place as ruler of the island refuge of dragons. Atop his massive dragon mount, Balerion the Black Dread, the young dragonlord was enroute towards the Free City of Lys. Just a week ago, he received a plea for aid from the Free Cities of Pentos and Tyrosh to combat the aggressive 'elder' sister city Volantis. Since the infamous Doom of Valyria over a century ago, the so-called First Daughter of Valyria has claimed to be the rightful successor and attempts to carve out their own empire. In combined factors of the other defiant Free Cities and Dothraki khalasars attacking, that dream seemed to be ever impossible. Recently, the Volantenes have scrambles enough gold to raise a new army and fleet to conquer Essos.

After meeting with the Prince of Pentos and city's magisters, Aegon has agreed to destroy the Volantene forces before they can reach their destination, first the army, then the fleet. But as he made his way through the Disputed Lands in search of the Volantene army, Aegon couldn't help but groan in discontent and disappointment. Since the Doom, the Targaryens have been trying to find ways to claim the continent of Essos for himself. But to Aegon, this dream of restoring the Valyrian Freehold possessed little merit to it and his visit to the Free Cities has only reinforced that view. In Essos, he only sees the degraded remnants of his ancestor's civilization and each city held an uncomfortable reminder of how rotten Valyria truly was.

Aegon thought with disdain until Balerion grunted a bit and turned his massive head to the side below them.

"Balerion, what is it?"

The black behemoth grunted again gesturing that he senses something there. Aegon stood up a bit from his saddle to get a better look. Down below, he sees two armies preparing to engage one another. The young dragonlord was perplexed. Having been told that Tyrosh had no army to resist the Volantene, there shouldn't be anyone attacking them but him. Seeing how the Volantene outnumbered the unknown army almost two-to-one, Aegon could simply fly downwards and have Balerion scorch the field and get the matter over with, but he grew curious when he noticed the unknown army firmly holding its position despite being charged in by the attacking Volantenes.

As Aegon and Balerion continued to circle around the battle high in the sky, he was stunned to see the Volantenes being pushed back. Despite the superior numbers, the Volantenes cannot exploit their advantage with the flanks of the unknown army proving to be too steadfast to break. Eventually, a cavalry unit from behind the unknown army circled around the field and began galloping eastward. The Volantenes saw this and attempted to chase after them with their own cavalry but as soon as the opposing cavalries were out of sight from the battlefield, the unidentified cavalry forces did a sharp turn and began charging swiftly back towards the field. Remarkably, the Volantene cavalry was slowing down, unable to catch up. The Volantene infantry was smashed from behind as the battle quickly shifted into a slaughter. By the time the Volantene cavalry arrived back on the field, the battle was already lost.

Aegon shook his head in annoyance as he sees the Volantene cavalry charging straight towards the already reorganized infantry of the unknown army. The young dragonlord patted Balerion and without a word, the black behemoth roared and dived straight down. Within moments, Balerion was in the battle and began burning the Volantene cavalry into ashes. At this point, the majority of the Volantene army was gone with only a mere few fleeing. Aegon and Balerion hovered in the air as the Valyrian watched the Volantenes flee, further disappointed in the supposed First Daughter of Valyria. Looking backwards, he can see the unknown army still in formation but all eyes were on him and Balerion. At this distance, he can clearly see the army's banner: a gold phoenix on blue.

Surprised, Aegon grinned widely and began to fly towards the victorious army. In response to the approach of Balerion, the horses began to panic but their riders made sure to keep them calm. As Balerion landed on the ground and slowly tramp forward, the infantry slowly backs up in fear but did not break formation and run. Eventually, they stopped moving when one man walked forward towards Balerion. The black dragon growled as Aegon got a good look at the individual before him. The man was youthful, tall, and broad-shouldered with fair skin. He had medium-length, indigo-colored hair styled in a man bun and was dressed in leather armor with dark blue cloth in it. His most notable feature was his amber-colored eyes, looking almost inhumanely distinct from other men.

The man dismounted his horse and walked towards Balerion, who growled with his massive teeth visible for all to see. Right when the man was only a few feet away, Balerion stopped growling and stared at the man, who smiled in fascination. Balerion turned his head towards his rider, Aegon dismounted and walked towards the indigo-haired man. As they stood face-to-face with blank expressions, Balerion and the surrounding troops watched in silence until the young dragonlord lets out a smirk.

"Alden 'bloody' Kardenal."

Hearing that, the identified man returns the smirk.

"Aegon fuckin' Targaryen."

With that, the two men began chuckling loudly and embraced. It was going to be a long, long day.

**_To be continued_****...**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Ch.1 - Whelp Meets Fledgling**

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone, Seraphias here. By the Old Gods and the New! When I posted that report that I was discontinuing the old fanfic for a new series. I did not expect so many people favoriting or following it to be on the lookout for news of an update. I am grateful! So as you can see, this fanfic documents the origins of House Kardenal as part of a currently planned four fanfic series. If you want to create an OC house you need to give it a decent backstory. Bear with me on this history and lore of House Kardenal before we get to the main story. Thank you all and be sure to tune in for a new chapter!**

**Also, if anybody is interested, I could use a beta-reader who can proofread my chapters for grammar and spelling errors.**

**And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**


	2. Ch1: Whelp Meets Fledgling

**Ch.1:**** Whelp Meets Fledgling**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from the ****GoT/ASoIaF**** series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

**Perseus12:**** I'm glad you like it so far.**

**FanGirl: Any helpful criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

_The tale behind the meeting of the Dragon and Phoenix has been frequently debated. Many maesters believe that the Aegon Targaryen first encountered Alden Kardenal in Essos during another war between Volantis and the other Free Cities. Others believe that Alden and his band sought the opportunity of fortune and glory with the last dragonlord before the Conquest. But according to the personal memoirs of both the Conqueror and the Indomitable, they both met during their youth. The bond they shared was close. Despite having no relations by __blood __, they were almost akin to brothers. To others, Alden was simply a fortunate fellow who happen to be __fancied for his talent in warfare. But according to Aegon, his time spent with this brother-in-arm has shown him that even those without the blood of the dragon possesses fire within their veins._

_~ Grand Maester Nikolas_

* * *

**17 B.C**

**_Dragonstone..._**

Within the black walls of Dragonstone, the 10 year-old Aegon Targaryen was running down the many stairways of the castle towards the courtyard. His father, Lord Aerion Targaryen, has finally returned home. It was said that a Volantene slaver ship had the foolish audacity to attack the nearby town to acquire some new "property." Unlucky for them, his father and his dragon mount Balerion happens to be there during the raid. Aegon was anxious to get way from his daily lessons, meet with his father, and hear of what happened. But as Aegon approached the entrance to the courtyard, he sees the castle guardsmen escorting the maester to the courtyard.

Curious, he follows them to see his father dismount Balerion but he had someone with him. Getting a closer look, Aegon sees the boy was wearing rags with bruises, scratches, and burn marks all over his body. His hair was of crop cut and had an injury on his forehead.

"Maester!" Aerion called.

"Milord."

"See to it that the boy gets proper treatment."

At his will, the maester gently carried the boy away. Once they disappeared from sight, Aegon turned to his father who bid massive Balerion farewell before turning to his son with an unamused expression.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Aegon?"

"I couldn't sleep, father. I heard a slaver ship tried to attack one of our towns. I wanted to hear how it went."

"Not today. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Please father! How did the battle go? And who is that boy earlier?"

The young heir to Dragonstone gleamed at his father pleadingly. Aerion sighed. His son has always been enthusiastic about how he and Meraxes goes and crushes enemies who dares to strike at them or their allies.

"Very well..." Aerion consented.

If it meant that his son would not pester him all night, then he can amuse him with the event as a bedtime story.

* * *

**_Three days later_...**

Within one of the guest chambers, the boy slept quietly in his bed with all of his wounds patched up. For a brief moment, he stirred before he gradually opened his eyes but a sudden shine blinded him and he shuts them close. After composing himself, the boy looked towards the nearby balcony and took in the warm light of the rising sun and the cool breeze of the ocean. This was the most unfamiliar thing he has seen as he simply stared out into the open for a for a good long while.

"Feeling better, young man?"

The boy suddenly snapped out of his gaze and looked towards the entrance of the chamber to see an elderly man, in robes and unusual chain around his body, walking in with a smile. Not knowing what to say, the boy remained quiet.

"I am glad to see that you are awake. Hopefully, that wound on your head is not as bad as it looks." The elder sat down on a stool next to the bed and spoke, "Do you have a name, lad?"

With a nervous expression, the boy hesitated before replying, "A-Are you a slave?"

The elderly man blinked in surprise at the question, "No, my friend. I am no slave. Why do you ask?"

"The...the chain..."

The boy pointed at the chain around the elder, who glanced at it and chuckled, "Ohohoho~! No, my boy. This chain is not meant for slaves. It is a mark of honor for one such as myself. I am a maester."

"M-Maester?"

"Yes. I serve the lord who rules this castle. And it is he who saved you and brought you here."

The boy glanced down to see how much of a bad shape he was. But thankfully, the wounds did not hurt as bad as they appear.

"You did this...? For me..."

"Aye." The maester smiled warmly, "Welcome to Dragonstone. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Karden, Maester Karden. And what is yours?"

Taking a deep breath, the boy responded, "M-My name is...Alden..."

* * *

**Ten years later, in 7 B.C**

**_The Disputed Lands..._**

On the evening after the battle against the Volantenes, the victorious army has returned to camp and began celebrating their accomplishment. After collecting abandoned enemy weapons, equipment, and supplies, the soldiers ate, drank, sparred together, or made love with maidens who accompanied the army. Some remained on duty to ensure that their enemy won't come back for more whilst others called in for the night and went to sleep. They have more reasons to rest than be wary. With the massive Balerion sleeping just on the outskirts of the encampment, an attack on the army was the last thing to consider in any one's mind.

Meanwhile in the main command tent, two men were having a drink and reminiscing of years past. Aegon Targaryen sat on one side whilst his old friend Alden Kardenal sat on the other as they enjoyed their meal.

"DAAAH!" The young dragonlord exhaled with glee from a sip of wine, "The only time I would enjoy such a beverage from this wasteland of a continent. When I heard you became a hired commander of an army called the Phoenix Legion, I didn't quite believe it. But I stand corrected, Alden. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you would join a war against Volantis."

"More necessity than vengeance, Aegon." Alden grinned, "A soldier for hire like myself, and those men out there, needed coin and food to survive. I couldn't abandon them after I freed them from slavers so we learned how to kill efficiently. We were so good at it that Tyrosh was _kind_ enough hire us. So, we sell our swords for survival."

"_Sell-swords_, huh?" Aegon chuckled, "Quite a simple term."

"Simple but true. With the Free Cities lacking in land and manpower, they'll rather hire men than training their own for war in the coming years."

"So much for progress..."

Alden grinned, "So what brought you here in this wasteland of a continent, old friend? I thought you didn't want to get involved with Essos and its..._Free_ Cities."

"Same reason as you, out of necessity." Aegon admits, "The Prince of Pentos and the Archon of Tyrosh was willing to pay a hefty price in repelling the Volantene. I needed the money."

Alden smirked, "The last of Old Valyria impoverished? The Gods really CAN be humorous. Being an island beyond Blackwater Bay, I thought merchants visits your island frequently?"

"Not for wealth." Aegon shook his head, "For a bigger future."

...

For a moment, Alden stared at Aegon as though he has lost his mind but quickly regained his composure as his demeanor grew serious.

"Are you serious?"

...

"Aegon." Alden addressed, "Back then, when you told me you dreamed of conquering the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and hammer them into one, I honestly thought you were joking...But you're seriously intend to do that?"

The dragonlord nodded as Alden sighed, "Tell me. How many dragons came with your family when they depart from Valyria?"

"Five."

"And how many of them are left?"

...

"Just my Balerion."

Alden grunted, "With those two smaller dragons Vhagar and Meraxes, you truly believe you can conquer an entire continent."

"They are far bigger than they were 10 years ago, Alden. As a matter of fact, my sisters ride them both and they are more than suited for battle now."

"Aegon. That won't be enough."

"Certainly, it will. You saw how Balerion made short work with those Volantene horsemen when they came charging at you. Even with the largest of Westeros's armies, Andal steel are no match for dragon fire."

"It's not your dragons I doubt. Honestly even if you only used Balerion, you can reduce your enemies to ashes easily so conquest isn't an issue, it's ruling."

"What are you talking about?"

Alden palmed his face before speaking, "Aegon...No matter how powerful and deadly your dragons are, you only have three. And from what I recall, there are definitely more than three castles in Westeros."

...

Aegon blinked in confusion as Alden continued, "Your dragons can demolish cities but only armies can hold them. Gaining a kingdom is easy for you, but running it and managing it is an entirely different battlefield. One that cannot be solved by dragon fire. As far as those lords of Westeros thinks, you and your family are just rotting relics of a begone civilization that are only strong because of massive flying lizards. They won't see you as one of you unless are holds some quality that resembles their society."

"Like what?"

"A banner for instance. Even the lowest of the highborn lords and landed knights have their very own, including house words that represents who they are. Not only do you need to adapt their culture but you must respect them as well. Otherwise, your family will still be seen as utterly foreign despite living there for so long. Aegon, I know you don't like changing the ways of your culture to another but if you want to be king of Westeros, you need to think like a leader not a destroyer. What's the point of ruling a kingdom when there is nothing to rule but ashes?"

Staring at his friend, Aegon gradually looked away and began to ponder. Alden spoke true. His family's dragons are unstoppable but even with the combined strength of their bannermen and allies, they can hardly manage 10,000 troops with nearly half of them being in trained levies. With such a paltry force, Aegon cannot enforce his will upon the Seven Kingdoms should he successfully conquer it. And despite living there for over a century, they are not taken seriously by the Great Houses of Westeros. As discomforting it seemed, Aegon agrees that he must learn to adapt to the new continent if he is to make it his.

"Thank you, Alden." Aegon smiled before standing up and walked towards the entrance of the command tent, glancing outside to see the soldiers celebrate.

"You care for your men?"

"It's a requirement to be a leader, aye." Alden walked up next to the dragonlord, "These poor lads hails from all over the world. Most of them are pit fighters, trained to kill each other for the amusement of slavers. When I freed them, I gave them their former masters' gold to restart their lives...But since all they knew was fighting, they don't know the first thing about life. So we became swords for hire just to survive, and they chose me to be in charge."

"You're looking for a home."

"For them, Aegon. But with all these so-called _Free_ Cities dancing away with their games and the Dothraki screamers to the east, there isn't a place on this bloody continent for them to call home."

At that statement, Aegon's eyes beamed as he smiled at his friend, "Not in Essos...But perhaps in Westeros."

Alden glanced questionably at the Valyrian, "Aegon?"

"You said so yourself, Alden. Without a true army, I cannot hold the Seven Kingdoms even after I conquer it. I need a capable army led by a competent commander to carry out my will and ensure my future subjects will not defy me."

"You want me and my boys to fight for you?"

"With me." Aegon grinned, "I need you more than you need me, old friend. If you can help me claim Westeros and forge my family's dominion, I will find a fertile piece of land where you and your troops can settle in peace. They will have the privilege in being my family's personal bannermen, heeding the will of no lord but their king. You may even become a lord of a Great House."

...

Alden shook his head, "The High lords will never accept a lowborn like myself as one of their own, especially when he is in command of an army comprised mostly of foreigners."

"Foreigners?" Aegon sneered, "Those high lords have little right to you and I foreign. If I recall, the First Men were foreigners when they invade Westeros thousands of years ago. The Andals themselves were foreigners when they took six of the seven kingdoms for themselves. The truth is those with might and strength can claim rights, my friend. If you prove yourself strong and capable, they can't protest even if they want to. I have a dream and I will seek to fulfill it. You have one as well old friend. Claim it!"

Hearing this, Alden contemplated on Aegon's words. He does indeed want a home where he and his brothers-in arms can rest and find peace in life. Such a future was utterly impossible in Essos. But in Westeros, if the Lord of Dragonstone can become the King of Westeros, then the dream of a new home may seem possible.

"Aegon-"

By the time he turned around, the Valyrian was gone. Amidst his confusion, he hears a roar outside, realizing that his pondering made him lost track of time. Walking outside, he watches as a black silhouette soared before the light of a full moon as Aegon and Balerion disappeared into the night sky.

With a sigh, Alden remained silent for a moment before glancing to his right, "Captain Uther."

At the call, a tall stoic man with a grizzled beard appeared before him. With sharp brown eyes, it appears though one was looking at a tiger. With a massive poleaxe as a weapon that was to expected. Despite his intimidating demeanor, Uther was much younger than he seems, being a little older than Alden. And his appearance wasn't for show. As the deadliest warrior in Alden's army and closest confidant, he was a peerless warrior that was undefeated in the fighting pits until Alden came and helped him and the other slaves win their freedom. He and the others owe their lives to Alden and entrusts him to guide them to a better life.

"Marshal." Uther muttered in a deep monotone voice, "Should we return to Tyrosh? The Archon will be eager to hear of your victory."

"Indeed."

"If I may ask, what is our objective once our contract with Tyrosh is fulfilled?"

Alden went silent for a moment before looking to his second-in-command, "Tell me Uther. Do you grow tired of this bloodshed?"

...

"If I may be honest, I do not."

Alden blinked in surprise as Uther continued, "I was born to fight and kill. I once lived to fight for the pleasure of the Masters of Slavers' Bay. Now I fight for you, Marshal."

"Don't you ever wish to live your life, Uther. Anything besides, taking lives?"

"Killing brings me no joy, but this is the only life I know. The masters made me this way. But you once told me I can find happiness without bringing death. I have faith that you will show me the way, show our brothers that there will be a good life, even with such agony."

As Uther bowed, Alden smiled warmly before looking up towards the full moon once more. He has made up his mind.

* * *

**A moon [month] later**

**_Back on Dragonstone_...**

After destroying the Volantene fleet near Lys, Aegon returned to Dragonstone with the reward he was promised by the Prince of Pentos and the Archon of Tyrosh. Upon his return, he received a warm welcome from his mother Valaena, his two sisters Rhaenys and Visenya, and his bastard brother Orys Baratheon. After a brief reunion, Aegon returned to his daily life in ruling Dragonstone. But he did much more than just that. Along with his sisters, Aegon followed his old friend's advice and traveled Westeros to better understand its culture and custom. Among these visits are the Citadel of Oldtown and the Arbor in the Kingdom of the Reach as well as Lannisport in the Kingdom of the Rock. With this, he initiated a project that would prove valuable in his future conquest.

As of now, he was within the courtyard sparring with his older sister Visenya Targaryen. Visenya possessed the classical Valyrian features: long, silver-gold hair, which she often braided or bound up in rings, and purple eyes. Hers was a harsher, more austere beauty than her sister, Rhaenys. A voluptuous, sensual, and passionate woman, Visenya was also stern, serious, and unforgiving. A dragonrider and a warrior in her own right, she felt more comfortable in both silk and in ringmail. When garbed as a warrior, she always wielded the Valyrian steel longsword Dark Sister.

With his own Valyrian steel longsword Blackfyre, Aegon maneuvered around his sister's swift but hard strikes. Despite her gender, she has proven to a greater fighter than most knights in Westeros. Aegon could remember moments when some wanton passerby challenged her in a duel only to lose a hand or more as penalty. Her decisive brutality was her charm.

After one final bout ended in a deadlock, Visenya grinned and backed away, "My baby brother has finally starting to come to his own."

"Baby?" Aegon smirked, "When was the last time you ever beat me in duel?"

"When was there a time when you actually won?" Visenya returned the jape.

"Hah!" Aegon chuckled, trying to hide his slight dismay.

"Pouting cheeks, brother? And here, I thought I was the spoiled one."

A jolly, soft voice caught both Aegon and Visenya's attentions. The young and beautiful Rhaenys Targaryen walked alluringly into the courtyard. Rhaenys was a beautiful woman with same silver-gold hair as her elder sister, which she kept long and wore loose, purple eyes, and a slender body. She was kindhearted, graceful, playful, curious, impulsive, and given to flights of fancy, with a mischievous aspect to her personality. She loved music, dancing, and poetry, especially flying. It was said that she spent more time flying on her dragon than her siblings did combined.

"Sweet, beautiful Rhaenys." Aegon sheathed his sword and embraced his little sister.

"Good morning, dear brother."

"Finally got back from your morning flight, Rhae?" Visenya grinned.

"Pleasant as always. Although, it seems quite lonely without you and our Aegon up there with me."

Visenya rolled her eyes, albeit with a smile, "Aegon is Lord of Dragonstone now. He has a duty to fulfil. And I have to keep the men in proper shape."

"A lord cannot work all the time, dear sister. Besides, isn't disciplining the guards Orys's job?"

"Orys is busy with the task Aegon gave him so he is still unavailable."

"Not anymore." Rhaenys smiled, "I came here to let brother know that Orys is looking for him. He has finished what you sent him to do and now asks of you to see it."

"Is that right?" Aegon looked ecstatic before darting towards the council chamber.

As Rhaenys followed her brother with similar haste, Visenya shook her head with a smirk before following, "Like children with new nameday gifts."

* * *

**In the Council Chamber...**

Aegon entered the council chamber with a massive unusually-shaped table there stood a group of subordinates with the most notable being a black-haired bearded young man. With a smile on his face, the young dragonlord made his way over and embraced his half-brother.

"Orys! My friend! You have returned!"

"Aye! That I have, my lord." Orys grinned before gesturing to the large table, "I have what you have asked for."

Aegon looked over and marveled. The table was a solid physical map shaped like Westeros.

"Made from the rare and stern Ironwood trees we acquired from the North." Orys started, "We managed to shape the Kingdom of the Rock and the Kingdom of the Reach based on your description but we still need much more detail for the other kingdoms."

"Indeed." Aegon nodded.

As Orys said, the Kingdoms of the Rock and Reach has been mapped out well with the terrain, rivers, and castle shaped and marked exactly. But due to their limited information of the kingdoms Aegon has yet to explore, they had to retain some of the large chucks of wood in those regions.

But Aegon grinned, "Not to worry, brother. When the scouts return, we will have my Painted Table finished. Besides, my sisters and I will be visiting some of these lands soon."

"You are truly putting a lot of effort in preparations." Orys said, "Which is fairly odd since you were so eager to began your invasion of Westeros when you became lord of this island."

"I was." Aegon admits, "But I met an old friend who convinced me to be a bit more prudent before taking such an action."

"An old friend?"

"Do tell us, little brother." Visenya walked into the chamber, followed with Rhaenys, "Are the words of this old friend of yours so compelling that it made you hesitate?"

"Not hesitate but ponder. Even with the might of our dragons, I cannot bring this entire continent to heel unless I know everything I can about it. I cannot be king if I do not know or understand my soon-to-be subjects."

"We ARE dragons, little brother. Our Valyrian forefathers do not hesitate in the face of adversity but take and destroy our foes with fire and blood."

"That maybe, sister. But we only have three dragons whilst our Valyrian forefathers and fellow kin had hundreds of dragons at their command and didn't take the entirety of Essos before the Doom. We mustn't overestimate our chances."

Visenya blinked at her younger brother's assessment. Since she herself didn't think of it that way, she was impressed that Aegon was being so sensible when just a few moons ago, he was so eager to commence he first step of his ambition. This change didn't go unnoticed to the youngest Targaryen.

"Aegon, tell us." Rhaenys smiled, "Who is this old friend who bestowed you the gift of actual thinking?"

Aegon gave his young sister an blanked expression before smiling, "You all know him. Father took him in and our late maester Karden cared for him before he departed this island for the world."

Everyone had confused expressions until Orys's eyes widen with a grin.

"Brother! Are you referring to whom I think you're referring?"

Aegon simply smirked before glancing over to his sisters. Both seemed to have realized who their brother was talking about but while Rhaenys seemed to gleam with excitement, Visenya had a scowl.

"Milord! Milord!"

A guardsman rushed into the council chamber in a panic.

"Pipe down!" Visenya ordered, "What's with all the ruckus?"

"M-Milord! Miladies!" The guard calmed down, "Sentries on the wall has spotted a massive fleet of ships approaching the island from the east."

"How many?" Orys asked.

"I do not know...Hundreds perhaps."

Everybody looked at each with a bit of concern.

"Brother." Rhaenys called, "Should we mount?"

Aegon frowned for a moment before turning to the guard, "Does the fleet have a sigil? A banner?"

"Yes, milord. From what we saw it appears to a big yellow or gold bird on blue."

At that description, Aegon's eyes widen and slammed his hands on the table, "Are you certain?! Your eyes did not deceive you?"

"No, milord. I swear upon my life. All the ships' sails had a golden bird on dark blue."

"The Phoenix has come..." Everybody in the room glanced over to Aegon to see a wide smile appear on his face, "Visenya, Rhaenys! To the dragons! Orys prepare a welcoming party. We have new ally."

Confused, everybody obeyed as Aegon and his sisters made their way to Balerion, Vhagar, and Meraxes. While following him, the two sisters did not know what has gotten into Aegon but did not asked but wait to see what was going on.

As they mount their dragons and took to the sky, the Targaryen trio looked towards the east to see a massive fleet of ships sailing towards Dragonstone. Just as the guard said, they all had gold phoenix on blue painted on the sails. With a gesture from his hands, Balerion dived straight towards the fleet with Vhagar and Meraxes following close behind.

Down below on the deck of the leading ship, Alden Kardenal sees his destination with his trusted confidant Uther by his side. At the sound of a roar from above, Alden glanced to see three massive dragons flying straight towards him. With a smile on his face, Alden gestured Uther, who immediately ordered all ships to halt and drop anchor.

The Phoenix has come to join the Dragon!

**_To be continued_...**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Ch.2 - Reunions & Plots**

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone, Seraphias here. Over three dozen people favorited and followed this fanfic at its first chapter?! I love you guys! After watching a few historical fiction series, I was inspired to go through with this remake. As you can see, Alden has met House Targaryen when he was just a runt but pieces of his childhood will be placed in each chapter. The Conquest will be the first of three major highlights of this story so be sure to be on the lookout for more hijinks to come.**

**And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in the chapter:

**House Targaryen**

Aegon Targaryen - Lord of Dragonstone

Visenya Targaryen - Older Sister of Aegon Targaryen

Rhaenys Targaryen - Younger Sister of Aegon Targaryen

Orys Baratheon - Bastard Brother of Aegon Targaryen

**Other(s)**

Alden Kardenal - Marshal of the Phoenix Legion

Uther - Vice Marshal of the Phoenix Legion

Karden - Former Maester of Dragonstone


	3. Help Needed

Hello everyone!

For those of you whom are reading this, it is not an update. With the recent events transpiring in 2020, the mood for me has been fairly low. As I read my two fanfics on ASOIAF/GOT, I realize just how lacking they are. Therefore, I want to make a new remake of them. However, I need people to discuss with. People who has a strong understanding on the World of Ice and Fire as well as its history.

My remake is to combine the intricate mindset that made ASOIAF/GOT so good to read/watch as well as a bit of originality. If you can spare some time everyday to discuss with me, PM me. I live on Pacific Standard Time. Thanks again for everyone who followed, favorited, and took the time to read my ASOIAF/GOT fanfics. I appreciate your support and hope we stick around.


End file.
